Siempre por el mismo motivo
by keffys
Summary: Durante muchos años, Draco sólo la miraba por casualidad para descubrir que no entendía como alguien como ella podría estar llorando por cosas como esas. Luego la entendió.


**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, no soy inglesa, ni creé Harry Potter. Creo que tú me estás preguntando por J.K. Rowling.

**Personajes principales: **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.

**Personajes secundarios: **Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson. Y varios que prefiero dejar en la oscuridad hasta que aparezcan.

**Summary: **Durante muchos años, Draco sólo la miraba por casualidad para descubrir que no entendía como alguien como ella podría estar llorando por cosas como esas. Luego la entendió.

**Notas: **Debo decir que esto lo comencé a escribir hace una semana, pero la inspiración se me cortó en la segunda parte y lo coloqué en pausa para continuarlo luego. La idea se me vino cuando veía Half-Blood Prince y veía que Hermione y Draco andan totalmente inestables y tristes en el libro (Es que apenas e interactuan en el libro y recuerdo que después de leerlo salí shippeandoles aún más...aquellos tiempos), entonces decidí que Draco vería a Hermione llorar en varias ocasiones y que, para más colmo, siempre estuviera llorando por culpa de Ron.

Procedo a explicar que este fic no está en si escrito con la finalidad de que parezca que Draco está enamorado de Hermione o viceversa, es sólo un cambio de punto de vista de ciertas cosas que ya sabíamos. Quise mostrar a Draco y su entorno, pero también quería mostrar a Hermione a través de los ojos del rubio, para no sólo verla bajo el punto de vista de Harry. Quizás pueda notarse cierta _curiosidad _de Draco hacia ella, cierta _empatía, _pero les aseguro que al escribirlo no estaba esperando el momento para meter una declaración en plan "Joder, en ese momento se do cuenta que la amaba" o algo así. Especialmente en las última parte es que se viene a definir el motivo del fic, que no es de ninguna manera hacer pensar que estos siempre estuvieron enamorados y se resignaron a no estar juntos (ya que, lamentablemente, ese no es el caso). Como un plus está el último pedacito, al que no pude resistirme porque amo a esos dos y los quiero juntos. Pero, ssh, que esta nota está larguísima de cojones. Lo siento, pero me sentí en la necesidad de escribirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre por el mismo motivo.<strong>

**I.**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, Crabbe y Goyle tras de él y Pansy a su lado. Los dos chicos eran unos imbéciles, pero desde que los conoció a corta edad supo que serían unos matones así que lo mejor era tenerlos de su lado; Pansy, por otro lado, solía ser su mejor amiga chica cuando tenían cinco años y los Parkinson visitaban Malfoy Manor todos los domingos de primavera y verano, e incluso en invierno.

Un borrón de cabello castaño esponjado como arbusto pasó a su lado, justo entre Pansy y él. No le habría dado mayor importancia si no lo hubiera golpeado con su hombro, pero la chica lo había empujado tanto que chocó con Goyle a sus espaldas.

Siguió caminando para descubrir a un pelirrojo con una cara de confusión junto a un chico con una cicatriz en la frente que lo miraba como si fuera el imbécil más grande del planeta. Sólo los ignoró y pasó de largo.

Sus pasos eran constantes mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras, pero entonces decidió acomodarse la túnica que estaba algo arrugada. Y lo sintió.

Humedad. Una humedad que no olía nada, ni a jugo ni a alguna horrible sustancia apestosa. Era agua… o quizás lágrimas.

Fueron pequeños flashes frente a sus ojos: Pelo enmarañado que ocultaba el rostro de la sangre sucia sabelotodo, un choque contra su hombro, pasos apresurados, un pelirrojo confundido y un Potter decepcionado, lágrimas… Ah, claro. Era eso, sonrió de lado pensando en lo ingenioso que era por haberse enterado de algo sin haberlo querido ni buscado. Como fuera, daba igual.

Sólo siguió caminando como si nada.

* * *

><p>El gran comedor estaba decorado con estupideces como calabazas. La decoración no era de muy buen gusto en opinión de Draco, ya que no combinaba muy bien con los estandartes verdes y plateados que alzaban con magnificencia colgando del techo.<p>

La comida estaba bien, bastante buena a decir verdad, pero seguía pensando que prefería cenar en su casa donde no tenía que escuchar los millones de susurros de personas descerebradas, ni fingir interés en lo que no le interesaba en absoluto.

Zabini tropezó con su copa, pero no derramó nada. Sin embargo, eso logró que Draco levantara la mirada y se perdiera en la distancia, mientras murmuraba algo como que Blaise seguía siendo un desastre. En la mesa Gryffindor todos estaban con su habitual y ruidoso intercambio de estupideces, pero había una diferencia.

No había una cabeza con cabellos enredados que luciera enfadada por la estupidez de sus compañeros de mesa, no había ceño fruncido mientras su boca con dientes de conejo (vale, quizás era muy exagerado decirlo de esa manera) se quejaba de la inmadurez de los alumnos de quinto curso.

Y entonces resulta que la sabelotodo no estaba en el gran comedor, en una fecha importante, seguramente llorando por los rincones del castillo; además de que había un troll en las mazmorras y todos estaban en peligro.

Qué día más típico. Sí, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

—¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione? —había dicho la comadreja. No es que el hubiera tenido intención de escuchar, pero lo hizo.

—No te lo digo —respondió ella—. Te reirías de mí.

Sinceramente, luego de que Hermione Granger, sabelotodo, devoradora de libros y, cabe resaltar, sangre sucia, lo hubiera abofeteado con fuerza el año pasado, Draco Malfoy no perdía oportunidad para molestarla aún más de lo usual. Quería hacerla sufrir por haber tenido el descaro de haberlo golpeado. Las sangres sucias no tienen el derecho de tocar gente como él. Además de que, por culpa de Granger, el maldito loco de Moody lo había convertido en hurón. ¡Un jodido hurón, por vida de Dios!

—¿Bromeas, Weasley? —dijo con desdén, pero intentando mantener un tono jocoso—. ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?

Quiso reír, pero Granger saludó al Profesor Moody a sus espaldas y él sólo atinó a retroceder y desviar la mirada por todo el lugar. Ella sonrió mordazmente y añadió:

—Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy? —dijo, con esa estúpida sonrisa que quería quitarle de la cara. Potter y Weasley reían mientras subían las escalinatas y Granger le dirigió una mirada altanera antes de desaparecer tras ellos.

No sabía si sacarle los ojos para que no lo mirara de esa forma o arrancarle la boca para que no le volviera a sonreír de esa estúpida manera socarrona que odiaba que le dirigieran.

Bufó y se alejó de allí, camino a las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>Terminó de subir las escaleras con Pansy colgada de su brazo. Odiaba usar esas estúpidas túnicas, pero adoraba ver a chicas hermosas ataviadas en hermosas túnicas de gala. Pansy tenía el cabello negro más brillante que nunca, con pequeñas flores plateadas adornándole mechones y su vestido era de un rosa pálido, tan angelical que chocaba un poco con su personalidad aunque no con su apariencia, y miles de volantes daban vueltas y vueltas alrededor de las inocentes curvas que comenzaban a formarse. Pansy era bastante hermosa y bastante parecida a él en actitud, pero sólo la veía como una amiga: Esa chica de cinco años que jugaba con él a perseguirse por los jardines de Malfoy Manor mientras lograban sacar chispas de una ramita de madera, emulando varitas; cada vez que pensaba en tener una relación sentimental duradera con ella, la veía de nuevo con sus vestidos blancos con lazos de oro y los hoyuelos infantiles. No podía. Aunque, debía admitir, si alguna vez debía casarse por conveniencia, Pansy sería su elegida.<p>

Entro al Salón que, para su sorpresa, no estaba decorado con demasiado mal gusto. Había bastantes personas y todos estaban del brazo de sus parejas, todos los colores de las túnicas daban un aspecto tornasolado al baile. Se acomodó junto a Pansy en primera fila y, entonces, entraron los campeones.

Entraron la francesa, Fleur, y su pareja; ella vestía unas hermosas túnicas de un color entre blanco y crema con detalles plateados, su cabello estaba suelto y en risos, su maquillaje muy sutil, su pareja muy embobada y su presencia imponiendo admiración como siempre. Junto a ellos llegaron Diggory y Cho Chang, quien vestía de verde y sus zapatos eran plateados, ella parecía sacada de un cuento en el que era campeona de Slytherin y no una simple buscadora de Ravenclaw. Potter estaba de la mano de una de las Patil, pero no les prestó mucha atención porque ni siquiera pudo pensar en un insulto para él o para nadie.

Su mente se quedó estancada en Viktor Krum y su pareja, a la que por un momento no reconoció. Vestida de azul, con una túnica que abrazaba sus piernas y ondeaban entre las caderas, con el cabello liso y brillante recogido hacia atrás y una sonrisa perfecta con los ojos brillando de alegría, estaba Hermione Granger y en ese momento parecía tan pura y limpia como lo hacía Pansy a su lado, tanto que no pudo decirle que lucía espantosa y tampoco pudo despreciarla con respecto a ser hija de unos sucios muggles. Ningún susurro parecido a _sangre sucia _abandonó sus labios, ninguno pasó por su mente.

Pero ella lo era, así que se obligó a no mirarla más y bailar con Pansy el resto de la noche.

—Tú estás… ¡Confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que está haciendo! —gritó el pelirrojo. Draco dedicó una mirada a la escena y notó que le gritaba a una chica cuyo cabello liso se estaba escapando del recogido que llevaba. Pudo notar que ella se agitaba, que más mechones se escapaban de la cárcel de las ganchetes, que comenzaba a caer en pequeños rizos por su cuello y que agitaba las manos mientras gritaba algo que a Draco le sonó como _¡No lo llames Vicky!_ Y luego ella se alejó, acercándose las manos a la cara mientras chocaba con un Theodore Nott que se quedó mirándola cuando salió del Salón.

Nott se le acercó a Draco y lo palmeó en el hombro, pidiéndole permiso para bailar con Pansy. Draco asintió y su amiga se deshizo de su agarre para bailar una canción con el otro chico. Nott también era su amigo desde hace muchos años, pero no le gustaba llamarlo Theodore y llamarlo Theo le parecía muy de maricas.

Cuando fue a la pista de baile para buscar a Pansy luego de dos piezas, le palmeó el hombro a Nott y volvió a notar esa humedad tan conocida. La había notado antes. Lágrimas.

Pensó en vestidos azules y rizos, en cabellos rojos y gritos, en pasos acelerados fuera del salón, una chica chocando contra un chico y, de nuevo, supo algo que nunca buscó saber. Sólo fue casualidad que lo hubiera notado. Ah, claro. _De nuevo_ era eso. Esa comadreja era un imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Estaba caminando por los pasillos con cautela, cuidando que nadie lo viera, caminar como si en cualquier momento tuviera que correr a esconderse se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Estaba tan paranoico de que sospecharan de él, que cuando escuchó el sollozo ahogado corrió a ocultarse. Vio a Granger correr con rapidez, la cara oculta tras las manos delgadas y el cabello creando una barrera para que Draco o pudiera ver su cuello y su barbilla. Corría como muy pocas veces la había visto correr, con la espalda recta pero con los hombros caídos, las manos temblorosas y meñiques limpiando el borde de sus ojos. No sabía cómo se había dado cuenta de sus maneras de llorar, pero las conocía.

Porque esta era la tercera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera. Y algo dentro de él lo supo, pero no quiso aceptar que lo sabía. Era por la comadreja, lloraba por él. Draco no sabía qué había dicho esta vez, qué había hecho, qué había insinuado o qué coño no había hecho, pero esta vez la veía especialmente destrozada, mientras se sentaba en el pasillo dejando a Draco sin escapatoria: Si salía de su escondite, ella lo vería.

Potter apareció corriendo tras ella, le dijo palabras de consuelo y ella le dijo algo a él, que también lo hizo ensombrecerse. Granger apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Potter le acariciaba el hombro casi sin saber lo que hacía, murmurando cosas que Draco estaba seguro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba murmurando.

Y entonces apareció Weasley con una rubia colgada del brazo que le decía cosas al oído. Lavender Brown, sangre limpia y vanidosa, maquillada todo el tiempo y con cada rizo en el lugar que correspondía, falda a medio muslo y un botón desabotonado de manera consciente. Aburrida, molesta y, definitivamente, nada que Draco no hubiera visto antes, nada que pudiera despertar demasiado interés durante demasiado tiempo. Nada que atara a un hombre; era bonita y soportable, nada más.

Jodido imbécil andaba hecho el Weasley. Que hay que ver que si Granger fuera sangre limpia, ningún hombre dudaría en elegirla por sobre Brown. No lo era, claro está, pero Draco sabía que para Weasley la sangre no tenía importancia a menos de que fuera sangre derramada en el suelo del hueco en el que vivía con su familia llena de traidores de la sangre como él.

Pero es que estaba imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

Porque cuando estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, la manera en la que Weasley y Granger estaban uno junto a otro, manos casi entrelazadas pero sin tocarse, varitas apretadas entre los dedos mientras dedicaban miradas de reto, Draco lo supo. No estaba Potter entre ellos, como siempre, ellos estaban _juntos_.

_Por lo menos una gota de su idiotez se le ha quitado. Es que hay que ver, Lavender Brown._ Al pensamiento, Draco frunció el ceño mientras agregaba que la imaginación de sus padres era tonta, mira que ponerle un nombre de color a tu hija que, de por si, tiene apellido de color. Anda, los nombres de color son estúpidos. Draco no se imagina teniendo a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros caminando por su casa, mientras él la llama diciendo _Celeste, ven para darte un regalo _o _Lila, ¿podrías venir un momento? _Se sentiría idiota.

* * *

><p>Las llamas estaban por todos lados, envolviéndolo y haciéndolo perder un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos. Tenía que salir de allí, pero no hallaba fuerzas para algo que no fuera gritar por ayuda; cerca de allí, el cuerpo de uno de sus fieles matones se consumía entre las llamas que él mismo creó, como una cruel ironía. Crabbe nunca había sido muy inteligente que digamos, pero… Vale, vale, Crabbe siempre había sido tonto, como menos raciocinio que una puerta.<p>

Entonces Potter lo tomó de la mano y lo salvó, mientras Goyle era rescatado por la parejita dorada, Weasley y la sangre sucia. Draco podía ver que la comadreja anda más idiotizado que de costumbre y miraba a Granger como si ella fuera el Sol que salía cada mañana.

Y Draco pensó que ahora Weasley estaba más idiota que antes, pero de una manera muy diferente. Era como si Granger tuviera algo que Brown no había tenido y no tendría nunca, era como si al fin se hubiera dado cuenta que lo imbécil que había sido, de lo imbécil que seguía siendo y de que a Granger eso parecía no importarle.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

Astoria estaba despidiéndose de Scorpius como si no fuera a volver a verlo jamás, así que Draco sólo esperó y miró alrededor hasta que captó un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Harry_ El-Niño-No-Tan-Niño-Que-Todavía-Sigue-Viviendo_ Potter.

Cuando asintió hacia donde estaban los Potter y los Weasley, Draco se dedicó a analizar a las personas que se encontraban allí. Sabía que Potter se había casado con la chica Weasley, a quien los años le habían caído de maravilla pero no tanto así el corte de cabello que cargaba, y que la comadreja y la sangre sucia también eran esposos; sin embargo, se dedicó a analizar a sus hijos.

De la mano de Ginny Weasley estaba una niña pequeña, con cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y la piel tan pálida que aún desde la distancia Draco pudo intuir o, al menos, suponer que tenía pecas en la nariz y mejillas. Frente a Potter estaba un niño con cabello negro y largo, parecía de diez u once años, y junto a él estaba un chico alto con cabello negro y ojos brillantes que le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre. _Muchos hijos_, pensó, _no deben de tener tiempo libre nunca_.

Volvió la mirada hacia los Weasley. Hermione Weasley era el claro ejemplo de que los años, algunas veces, eran para bien, ya que su cabello estaba domado en una recatada coleta rizada y sus curvas estaban acentuadas por el traje que llevaba puesto. A su lado, la comadreja seguía siendo tan alto como siempre y sonreía con la misma idiotez que lo caracterizaba en Hogwarts, como el claro ejemplo de que los malos hábitos nunca se pierden. Entre la pareja, estaba un niño de cabello castaño y ojos claros, con unas pocas pecas esparcidas entre la piel morena, debía tener unos diez años como mucho. Una chica que podría pasar por tener hasta trece años, pero que Draco sabía que tenía once (porque Granger estaba embarazada para la época en que Astoria lo estaba y se habían encontrado en una tienda de bebés, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado o hubiera pasado demasiado rápido) estaba frente a su madre, quien la abrazaba con fiereza como si nunca fuera a dejarla a ir aunque se tuviera que ir en pocos minutos, tenía el cabellos rojo y rizado, algo esponjado, piel pálida pero sin pecas, ojos castaños como el lodo, o bien como el chocolate, y un libro colgando en su ancho bolsillo. Draco supo que esa chica era más Granger que Weasley.

Scorpius lo sacó de su observación.

—Papá, ya tengo que irme —le dijo él, como apurándolo a que se despidiera y acabara con la tortura de las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Draco sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, para que él y Astoria bufaran y ella procediera a arreglarlo de nuevo. Scorpius se alejó de su madre y se despeinó de nuevo, pero con mayor delicadeza—. ¡Dejen mi cabello tranquilo!

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar. Luego volteó la cabeza y los saludó con la mano, para luego correr hacia el tren y subirse. La chica Weasley subió poco después, junto a los dos Potter.

Draco tomó la mano de Astoria y volteó la mirada hacia el grupo que antes había estado analizando. Ginny Potter intentaba no llorar mientras se alejaba del lugar con la mano de Harry en la suya y la pequeña niña tomándola de la otra mano, la izquierda; por otro lado, Hermione Weasley (joder, qué mal quedaba; no es que Hermione quede bien con algo, por Dios, hasta con Granger suena horrible, pero se había acostumbrado) estaba llorando en el hombro de su esposo mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y el pequeño los miraba ausente. Draco pudo oír claramente un _Esto es culpa tuya, mira que hacerme tener hijos para luego ver como se van, _pero luego la sabelotodo rió junto a la comadreja y se alejaron.

Lo mismo que él junto a Astoria, la mujer que había aprendido a amar con los años. En un principio la quería, con cariño amistoso e inocente, así que cuando sus padres le dijeron que eligiera a alguien con quien casarse, de buena familia y sangre limpia, para hacer el trato, no podría ser otra que Astoria Greengrass.

Cabello castaño muy claro, como la miel, y ojos verdes, mejillas sonrojadas con dos lunares cerca del lado izquierdo de la nariz y sonrisa dulce, esa era Astoria; su esposa tenía lágrimas de felicidad luchando por no salir de los ojos. Le colocó una mano en la espalda y, entonces, supo que desde el momento en que acepto que estaba enamorado de su esposa, comprendió el amor y comprendió porque Hermione Granger siempre lloraba por el mismo motivo. Comprendió que Hermione Granger lloraba por sus amigos, por su familia y por el amor de su vida, Ronald _comadreja _Weasley, porque eran los únicos que tocaban su corazón. Draco solía pensar que era tonta por llorar por cosas tan nimias como la comadreja, pero casi veinte años más tarde desde la última vez que la vio llorar en los pasillos de Hogwarts, él ya tenía tiempo entendiéndola. Ahora entendía claramente sus razones y se esforzaba porque su familia sólo llorara por un motivo: Felicidad.

Cuando tropezó con Hermione en la salida del andén nueve y tres cuartos, Draco Malfoy le sonrió y ella correspondió la sonrisa, ambos recordando el acontecimiento que había ocurrido hacía doce años en el Ministerio de Magia.

_Hermione Weasley estaba en el ascensor llorando cuando Draco Malfoy entró. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos meñiques y levantó la mirada, Draco sonrió._

—_¿Ahora por qué andas llorando, Sabelotodo? —dijo sin poder contenerse._

—_Es que Ron… —suspiró y se detuvo, Draco rió quedamente._

—_Siempre lloras por el mismo motivo: Ronald Weasley —afirmó con humor y no la miró más durante los diez segundos que ella se tardó en hablar._

—_Es que vamos a tener un bebé —dijo ella—, ¡Y estoy tan feliz que lloro!_

_Draco salió del ascensor cuando se detuvo en ese momento, dando un pequeño asentimiento en dirección a la mujer._

—_Entiendo el sentimiento._

_Astoria también había llorado de felicidad y le había empapado la camisa con esa humedad tan conocida. Lágrimas. _

_Lágrimas y luego todo fueron flashes de cabellos rubios y castaños mezclados entre sábanas, vestidos blancos y bouquets de rosas blancas y tulipanes rojos, sonrisas, anillos de compromiso y la botella de perfume Chanel sobre su escritorio. Luego vinieron cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa en labios de un chico, Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

><p>—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Y Scorpius Malfoy, asombrado, tomó asiento junto a una pelirroja que no cabía en sí de emoción por estar junto a sus primos, tan feliz y extasiada que no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.<p>

Pero Scorpius sí lo notó y, la verdad, entendió totalmente lo que estaba sintiendo. De repente, la mesa en la que estaba sentado se antojaba más interesante que la que estaba al otro lado del comedor, desde donde Isabella Zabini lo miraba con desconcierto, o la mesa donde su prima Marianne hablaba con un rubio llamado Lysander acerca de un libro de creaturas mágica.

De repente él también quiso llorar.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones? :)<p> 


End file.
